


Mahiru.

by nyanyasagishi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, tw: bullying
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanyasagishi/pseuds/nyanyasagishi
Summary: Hiyoko tem seu diário roubado.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Kudos: 2





	Mahiru.

**Author's Note:**

> eu nao to romantizando bullying pelo amorr
> 
> alias . eh curto resumido e meio bosta

Akane e Ibuki se encararam.

— E-e então eu fiquei brava e--

Akane tomou o diário das mãos de Mikan.

— Pare de ser trouxa, mulher! Vamos ler — ela abriu o caderno vermelho e amarelo com flores rosa na capa.

"Diário de Hiyoko Saionji", lia a primeira página. Ibuki levantou, trancou a porta e se sentou ao lado das meninas.

"Hoje eu pedi para Mahiru me ajudar a me vestir de novo. Estou começando a gostar mais da companhia dela do que deveria", lia a segunda. Akane riu.

— Sinceramente, isso já era esperado — Ibuki sorriu.

"Hoje Mahiru corou quando eu falei que iria beijar ela. Disse em um tom platônico, mas acho que falar tantas vezes já deixou muito óbvio. E se ela me odiar?"

"Mahiru tirou fotos minhas hoje, e me pediu para vestir várias roupas diferentes que ela disse que me deixariam bonita."

"Mahiru brigou comigo quando eu bati em Mikan hoje. Acho que vou começar a ser mais boazinha com ela."

"Eu vi ê impostore beijar o Mitarai com a Mahiru. A gente saiu correndo e eu pensei em como seria se aquela situação acontecesse com a gente."

"Mahiru e eu nadamos juntas hoje. Ela tem um corpo lindo. E ela tocou nos meus quadris quando uma onda forte bateu. Eu senti meu coração acelerar."

"Mahiru deu uma bandeira bi para a Mikan, eu fiquei com um pouco de ciúmes."

"Aparentemente ninguém aqui é hétero. Mas Mahiru não falou nada ainda. E se ela for? E se ela me odiar?"

Mahiru, Mahiru, Mahiru, Mahiru, Mahiru, Mahiru, Mahiru, Mahiru, Mahiru, Mahiru, Mahiru, Mahiru…

Baam, baam, baam.

— Suas estúpidas! Idiotas! Vagabundas! Vadias! Putas! — uma voz chorosa gritou — Eu sei que estão ai — ela chutava a porta do quarto de Ibuki — É melhor vocês abrirem essa merda logo!

\---

Saionji deu um tapa em Mikan.

— É melhor você parar de me irritar! Se você parar eu vou finalmente ter tudo o que eu quero e-- e--

Saionji bufou e correu para algum outro lugar do hotel, possivelmente o quarto de Mahiru. Mikan estava brava. E Saionji estava assustada. Na verdade, ela sempre estava. E se ela parasse de agir assim? E se as pessoas ruins voltassem? E se rissem dela? E se matassem ela? Melhor sozinha que mau acompanhada.

Mikan bufou e cruzou os braços, chorando e segurando a vontade de se encolher e gritar que alguém desse atenção para ela.

Ela olhou para a porta do quarto de Hiyoko. Escancarada.

Entrou, olhou em volta, pegou o caderno de anotações dela e saiu correndo. Roubar algo de valor — assim ela poderia ter algum tipo de vingança. Abriu a primeira página--

Isso não era um caderno normal.

Merda.

Passos.

Uhnnghhhh eu tenho que fugir tenho que me esconder tenho que ver alguém tenho que ser perdoad—

Ibuki.

Ibuki saberia o que fazer.

\---

Hiyoko chorava de frustração nos braços de uma Mahiru nervosa. Mahiru fazia carinho numa Hiyoko assustada. Depois de muito carinho e lenços, um banho e uma troca de roupas, Hiyoko estava de volta à seu estado normal. Ela saiu do banheiro e pegou a mão de Mahiru.

— Desculpe por pedir para tomar banho no seu banheiro…

— Eu não me importo, sério!

— Eu estou muito melhor — Hiyoko corou — Eu te amo, Mahiru.

— Também te amo, Hiyoko!

Atravessaram o corredor e chegaram… Lá. Hiyoko abriu a porta e…

— Eu acho que tem algo faltando…

— Deve ser impressão sua.

— Mas… okay-- espera.

— O quê?

— Meu diário.

Hiyoko gritou e em breve Souda, Nagito, Teruteru e Hajime estavam na porta com olhos curiosos.

— Saiam daqui, tarados! Vagabundos! Me deixem em paz — sua cara já estava vermelha e com lágrimas brotando de novo. Seus olhos demonstravam ódio enquanto Hiyoko percebia o que havia ocorrido.

Seus pés quase que automaticamente começaram a correr em direção ao quarto de Mikan Tsumiki. Ela sabia muito bem que era ela. O quarto de Tsumiki estava vazio. Ela se virou para o quarto ao lado do de Tsumiki.

Quatro chutes na porta.

— Suas estúpidas! Idiotas! Vagabundas! Vadias! Putas! — ela sentiu sua voz rasgar — Eu sei que estão ai — ela chutava a porta do quarto de Ibuki com cada vez mais força — É melhor vocês abrirem essa merda logo!

Hiyoko sentia que ia explodir. Ela podia sentir as pessoas rindo da cara dela enquanto liam seu diário, sentia as pessoas rindo da cara dela por estar surtando na porta de uma menina, sentia tanto medo de ser atacada novamente que—

Mikan abriu a porta. Hiyoko encarou ela nos olhos. Se tremia. Sentia que seu corpo estava desistindo dela e se desmanchando.

— Eu… te odeio… tanto… — ela sentiu Mahiru segurá-la — Por que você é tão… forte? Por quê? Por quê a vida é tão injusta? Eu me odeio tanto. Eu te odeio tanto eu odeio tudo tudo tud--

Mikan gritou.

— Você é tão injusta! O que eu te fiz?

Hiyoko se voltou para Mahiru e se escondeu atrás dela, encolhida. Mahiru pegou o diário de volta. Elas voltaram para o quarto de Hiyoko. Trancaram a porta e fecharam as cortinas, ligando o ar-condicionado. Hiyoko Saionji era tão frágil.

Ela se despiu e colocou um pijama. Mahiru deu doces pra ela e ela começou a desabafar em uma voz de choro que absolutamente ninguém, nem sequer Hiyoko, entendia. Hiyoko estava tão estressada e assustada e Mahiru nunca tinha visto ela assim.

Ela se acalmou por uns minutos e começou a falar calmamente.

— Eu sempre fui amaldiçoada por causa desse sobrenome maldito que me causou dor e sofrimento a vida inteira. Queriam me matar, me machucar, eu tinha que sempre ser forte ou iriam rir de mim e me usar como uma lolita. Eu nunca mais deixei que ninguém me machucasse. Nunca. Eu nunca vou deixar que me machuquem — ela abriu o diário — Mas a vida é feita de experiências. Seria estúpido continuar me machucando assim quando eu posso simplesmente acabar com tudo — entregou o diário para Mahiru.

Mahiru tirou uma foto.

— Você é sempre tão linda. Até quando chora, grita. Eu amo todos os seus lados, Hiyoko. Eu quero ser sua.

— Minha…?

— Sua namorada — ela sorriu — Agora enfeite o mundo com seus sorrisos.


End file.
